


Markiplier X Reader- Scares and Videogames

by NekoDemon37



Category: Youtubers
Genre: AC in november, But youre Marks little shit, F/M, Fluff, Mark wants to tell you but cant, Reader is an adorable little shit, Videogames, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37





	Markiplier X Reader- Scares and Videogames

"So cold," you said through chattering teeth. Pulling the blanket closer to you, you got up from your chair and went looking for the AC controller. Looking everywhere, you couldn't find it. 

"Where the fuck is it? He has to have one. And who even has their AC on. It's November for crying out loud!" Who was this person you were referring to? Well, it was none other than Markiplier. Or Mark. Whatever you like to call him. "Now where is he? I need to have a couple words with him." Ditching your attempt to find the controller, you went to find your best friend. As you went to his room, you heard the unmistakable sounds of him making a video. Sighing, you turned back around and went to his little "office". You found him there, immersed in a game. Taking a closer look, you found out that it was Five Nights at Freddy's Two. An evil grin split your face and you crouched down. Moving stealthily so the camera wouldn't catch you, you made your way over to Mark, preparing to scare the living shit out of him. You snuck up behind him and started to bring your hands up to grab his shoulders.

'Almost there,' you thought, keeping an eye on his camera. Seeing none of you in the camera, you grabbed his shoulders and shook them. Hard. He screamed bloody murder and you fell to the floor laughing. A scream came from the headphones that fell off of his head and he groaned as he died. 

"You scare really easily Mark!" you managed to say between laughs. He glared at you and looked at his camera.

"You all remember [y/n] right? The little shit that just scared me," he said, a little out of breath from the scare.

"But I'm your little shit," you said. If you had been looking at Mark closely, you would have seen the faintest of blushes on his face. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now either grab your headphones or leave. I have a video to finish." Your face lit up and you grabbed your headphones, plugging them in and pulling up a chair. Adjusting yourself, your blanket and your Naruto headband, you settled into your chair and waited for Mark to start up his game again. 

"So. Let's get back to the game, shall we?" He said, taking a glance at you. You nodded happily, bouncing in your seat. You were very cute in his eyes. Really cute and you didn't even know it. It was a wonder to him(and to everyone else), that you didn't notice that he had feelings for you. And it didn't really help that you were wrapped up in one of his blankets with only your head showing.

"Are you really that cold [y/n]?" Mark asked you?

"Yeah. Why do you even have your AC on anyways? It's November." He shrugged.

"I don't know. I think it's because I forget to turn it off."

"Sure," you said with a roll of your eyes. "Now hurry up and get on with the game. I wanna see you get scared again."

~*Timeskip*~

A couple hours of screaming, cursing and almost crying later, the video was finally finished. 

"I'll edit it tomorrow," Mark said with a yawn. You nodded in agreement and stood up. 

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning okay?" 

"Alright. Night [y/n]." As Mark watched you walk away, he thought of how fun that night had been. Maybe in the morning he would get over his fear of rejection and ask if you wanted to be his girlfriend. 

Maybe.


End file.
